First Time Love
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: OST Shawn and Hunter are long time lovers. However, Hunter feels like he needs to prove himself more so he makes Shawn do something Shawn's not quite used to doing. WARNING: SLASH, Fluff fest


AN: This was a request from a LiveJournal kink meme. I posted the story there as a response to the person who requested the fic. So....if you see this story there then don't worry. It was I that wrote it. I normally don't bother to claim anything I post in kink meme's because a lot of times they are PWP or too smutty for my taste. However, I think this turned out well enough to claim so here I am, claiming it. Mind you, I'm not the biggest 'Shawter' fan. I like them as a couple but I am convinced that Shawn and Cena are meant to be. Or...as of right now, possibly Shawn and JBL. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my first REAL Shawn/Hunter ficlet. It's short but it works for me. In fact, I just may do a full length Shawter fic in the late future. Thanks goes out to the anonymous person that requested the fic. Whoever it was got my muse running in the right direction. Oh and to all my readers that are reading 'The Deal', you'll have another update within the next two days. Enjoy!

* * *

Hunter and Shawn eagerly entered their hotel room. They were so hot for one another that they both thought they wouldn't even make to their room. As soon as Shawn managed to get the door closed, his body was being pressed to the door. Hands were feverishly exploring his wet body turning him on even more.

"God Shawn I'm so hot for you right now," Hunter breathed. He pressed his lips to Shawn's kissing him fiercely as he slid his hands down his sides, tugging at his jeans. Shawn's arms were wrapped around his lovers caressing his bare back. Both had managed to get a shower after show without touching each other. They couldn't if they wanted to anyway since they showered with some of the other guys. Of course Shawn could care less if they saw him make out with Hunter. It never bothered him back then and it sure as hell didn't bother him now. Shawn's hands fiddled with the buckle of Hunter's jeans while Hunter's lips teased his earlobe.

"Dammit Hunter! Get out of those jeans. I need to feel you." Hunter obeyed his lover's request. He quickly undid his pants stepping out of them and went right back to assaulting his favorite blonde. He helped Shawn out of his jeans before pressing his body against his. He slid his body up and down Shawn's creating friction between their touching erections. Shawn gasped at the sensation, clinging to Hunter so helplessly. "God Hunter. Take me now! I need you," Shawn moaned. Hunter chuckled in his ear before lifting his lover in the air. Shawn wrapped his legs around Hunter and started sucking at his neck while he carried him to the bed. Shawn was expecting Hunter to lay him down but instead, Hunter put him down on the floor at the foot of the bed. Shawn looked up at his lover with a confused look on his face. "Baby…baby what's—

"I want to take you so bad baby but I thought about something today. I don't think I'm pleasing you the way that I should be."

"Baby…of course I'm satisfied." Shawn pulled him closer planting a kiss on his lips. "Every time you look at me…touch me…taste me…I get a thrill." He leaned back onto the bed pulling Hunter on top of him. "Take me." Hunter settled himself between Shawn's legs and kissed him on the lips. Shawn wrapped his arms around Hunter but when he did, Hunter flipped them over so that Shawn was on top of him. "Hunt…" Hunter placed a finger over Shawn's lips silencing him.

"It's okay baby. I want you to take me tonight." Shawn's face went pale and even though it was dark, Hunter could tell that Shawn was afraid. Hunter reached up and caressed his baby's face. "It's going to be alright sweetie. Don't be afraid."

"But Hunter I've never…you know I've never—

"Me neither but it's something I want to do; something else I want to experience with you love."

"But Hunter…I might…what if I hurt you?"

"You can't hurt me baby. I hurt you every time we touch but you take the pain because you love me. Now it's my turn to prove how much I love you."

"But Hunter..."

"Do it for me." He sat up and kissed Shawn's lips. "Please?" he murmured. "Do it for me baby." Shawn deepened the kiss getting lost in the taste of his lover. He used his hand to push Hunter back down on the bed while he nervously planted tiny kisses over his chest. "That's it baby," Hunter whispered. He combed his fingers through Shawn's hair encouraging him to keep going. It was different being the one on his back but he was enjoying every second of it. Shawn dipped his tongue in Hunter's belly button and Hunter thought he was going to cum right then and there. "Oh Shawn. I might not make it." His lover smiled nervously at him before sliding his tongue all around his member then taking it deep into his mouth. Hunter's hips thrust forward into the warm cavern of Shawn's mouth. "Oh God Shawn…I…I don't know if I can last…" Shawn sucked him good and hard, tasting the precum as it dripped down his throat. Shawn hummed softly sending Hunter straight to climax. "Oh Shawn!" he cried.

Shawn licked his lips tasting his lover a little bit and then he paused. Hunter sensed his hesitation again but wasn't going to go back on his word. He wanted to prove his love for Shawn by doing this even though he was nervous too. Hunter rolled over and positioned himself on all fours. "Take my hips baby. Don't be afraid."

Shawn placed his hands on Hunter's hips pulling him closer. He sucked on his fingers then slowly inserted them in Hunter, scissoring him. Hunter grunted at the sudden intrusion but kept it together. It felt weird and it hurt a little but he didn't care. After a while Shawn's scissoring started to feel good and his body started leaning into Shawn for more. The fingers were suddenly replaced by Shawn's member sliding inside of him. Hunter couldn't stop himself from crying out from the pain. It hurt like hell and he had tears to prove it. Shawn stopped cold and started pulling out but Hunter stopped him.

"Keep going. It's fine."

"Hunter, you don't have…"

"I'll be fine baby. Keep going." Shawn sighed and continued with his assault. Hunter bit his lip to keep from crying out again but pretty soon he found himself liking the feeling. The pleasure was starting to overcome the pain and his cries turned to moans of pleasure. "Oh hell yeah baby! Do it harder!" Shawn clasped his hips tighter and started pounding into him. Hunter matched his rhythm, gripping the sheets and moving with him.

"Hunter…God you feel so good. I'm going to lose it soon." Shawn thrust faster and harder into Hunter melting into the pleasure while his lover gripped the sheets in pleasure.

"Shawn I'm about to cum again." Shawn's knees started to buckle and with one final thrust both of them climaxed. He spilled himself into his lover before collapsing on top of him. Hunter rolled over onto his back bringing Shawn with him. Shawn rested his head on Hunter's chest while the younger man held him tightly, combing through his wet, golden locks. Both men were silent for a minute as they listened to the sound of their breathing. Hunter was the first to break the silence. "Hey baby?"

"Hn?"

"That hurt like hell."

"Well…I tried to…" Hunter kissed the top of his head.

"It's alright baby. I'm just messing with you. It wasn't all bad. In fact, I think you should top me more often. You're so cute when you're nervous." Shawn raised his head slightly flashing his lover a lazy smile.

"I don't think so," he whispered. "Too much work." Shawn rolled over and slid his body next to Hunter's. He threw an arm around his torso and just buried his face under his arm. "Love you baby. I'm going to sleep." Hunter kissed him again and laughed.

"Love you too baby."

**AN: Told you it was short but I still hope it was enjoyable!**


End file.
